Evan Kelly
Evan Kelly is a boy living in Stuffedgomery. Physical Evan is an average boy height with yellow skin and white eyes and when his hat is taken off, it is revealed he has black hair. Attire He wears a white hooded jacket with a black short-sleeved shirt with a red circle on it underneath, jeans and blue sneakers. He also wears glasses and above his head, he wears an emerald green hat with a yellow brick painted on it. Persona Evan is a kind photographer who enjoys taking pictures of wherever he goes, especially Stuffedgomery, despite this, Evan is a bit naïve, usually falling for tricks whenever Bedtime Bear jokes around with him. He also looks up to the stuffed animals and he even states when arriving in Stuffedgomery, he had to take pictures at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters as the first thing he would have photographs of and it is also shown that he would miss the stuffed animals if they left Stuffedgomery and if they did, he would leave Stuffedgomery for good, however his happy-go-lucky personality is usually bought back down to Earth when something works out the opposite way. Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 24: Photographer, Store in the Woods, The Sullivans' Day Out (does not speak), Puppet Show, The List, Evan Gets Evidence, Important Delivery, Where's Shawn?, New Restaurant (does not speak), Larry on the Job (does not speak), Strongman, Don't Listen to Rumors and The Stuffed Animal Show's Last Stand *Season 25: Evan and Renata Relationships Bedtime Bear Evan and Bedtime Bear are friends, despite Bedtime Bear often playing tricks on Evan sometimes. He enjoys Bedtime Bear's company as he does with the other stuffed animals at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, he even says in "Don't Listen to Rumors" that he would move back to his hometown Minneapolis if the stuffed animals left Stuffedgomery. In "Evan and Renata", it is shown that he talks to Bedtime Bear and the stuffed animals about his escapade seeing what Renata does on his usual day and tells him everything about it, however Bedtime Bear thinks it's a bit weird at first when he finds out he saw Renata's panties but after Evan announces that it might be a possible date when he said he would hang out with Renata, Bedtime Bear starts to tease Evan about his incident with seeing Renata's panties and jokes with him to try not to see her panties again and if so to tell him what color she is wearing in which Evan gets embarrassed by the remark. Renata Ratcliffe As shown in "Puppet Show", Evan has a huge crush on Renata and it is also known that he has had a crush on her ever since arriving in Stuffedgomery in "Photographer". In that same episode, he is also about to confess his feelings for her when running away from Controllore and hiding behind the Animal Monument, however after getting the courage to finally tell her, he doesn't get the chance as Controllore finds him and her behind the Animal Monument. However, when Controllore is about to zap Renata with his magic wand, Evan runs as fast as he can and jumps right in front of the magic wand, taking the zap for her but in the process, Controllore says that Evan has displeased him and knocks "sense" into him with a punch and Renata tries to get him his memories back but Evan forgets all of his romantic feelings for her and immediately goes after her when under the control of Controllore. Trivia *It is revealed in "Don't Listen to Rumors" that he was born in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Citizens of Stuffedgomery